


~ Divergent ~

by Manomynous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesiac!Barry, Explicit Sexual Content, Jerk!Barry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manomynous/pseuds/Manomynous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry falls and everything changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there!  
> Well, this is my first work on AO3, also my first work on those pairings... I will most certainly add tags as I continue the story... This idea came to me as I was watching tons of videos on YouTube and I suddenly got the inspiration. I also read a lot, like A LOT of fanfics so if it looks like another one I apologize and please tell me because it is not done on purpose and certainly no plagia. While I am at it, this fic is not Beta-ed and English is not my mothertongue so please be indulgent with me!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy!

After the whole Grodd episode, Barry was just glad that they had found Eddie alive and unscathed. He was just a little weak due to dehydratation. 

Joe was at the hospital too but he wasn't severely injuried. Now Iris knew his secret and he did feel a lot of relief now that he had nothing to lie to her about... Of course she had been angry and he had the whole speech about how he didn't trust her, how he didn't tell her the truth, how she could handle it and how she didn't need to be protected and left in the unknown.... Blah Blah Blah... Couldn't she just understand that he promised Joe, that was kind of his (adoptive) and her father?! Couldn't she try seeing it from his point of view and try imagining how it had been hard for him to hide her the truth and that everything had been done for her sake... Well to change the subject back to Eddie, he still felt somehow jealous of him. He was too hamdsome amd cool compared to him that was skinny and nerdy. And he would be cool too, being the Flash and all... Except he couldn't tell anyone and no more people had to know... Still, he was glad to have him back and that Iris was happy.

From now on his main goal was to catch Wells - his mother's killer - and to neutralize him. First he had to move the meta-humans out of the pipline so they wouldn't be disintegrated by The Man-in-yellow's evil scheme. He felt bad thinking about them being in small cells with barely enough space to lay down and nothing to do, as he had been supposed to rehablilitate them somehow and just didn't have the time to do it, or even think about it until now.

He had been so pissed off at Wells - well Thawne apparently, at how the man was always one step ahead of them that the other meta-humans totally left his mind. But still, he couldn't help but wonder why didn't he notice it sooner. How could he ever have defended him against Joe's accusations. How could he have even belived that Harrison Wells, alias Eobard Thawne, alias The-man-in-yellow, alias his mother's murderer was a good man?! 

Barry suddenly felt the need to run... To race until his head was empty. To just feel the wind against his face, to use his speed for no other than himself just for a bit... Or he would not be able to keep going... He had to relax or he would die from the guilt, self-blame and hatred towards himself and that fucking bastard of a killer. 

Damn! Swearing, even if it was in his head felt good. That was the exact moment he took off. He ran fast, not as fast as he could but enough to feel his an effort in his muscles. That felt good! He could run like that for hours... But he couldn't, he had to stop Wells, he had to save people, he had to fight against the meta-humans who threatened the city. He loved it! He loved feeling useful, having a purpose. But sometimes it was just too much, a burden too big to carry on his shoulders... Rarely but sometimes, he even felt jealous of the people he saved, sometimes he got the feeling that it was unfair that he spent his time saving people while no one had been there to save his mom, his dad or his young self... There had been Joe, of course, but he helped putting his dad in jail and nobody not even him had belived him when he said his father was innocent and that a blurred man in yellow killed his mother instead. He always pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind but sometimes they resurfaced... And he blamed Wells even more because of that.

He was quietly running on the brige separating Central City from Starling when he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by hysterical screaming. He brutally stopped running at his crazy pace, switching to a 'normal human' speed. He searched what was the cause of all the screams. Then he spotted it. There was a bus that was threatening to fall into water. His instinct immediatly told him to save the passengers. However, he noticed he didn't have his suit on, and so he didn't have Caitlin and Cisco's advices and risked his identity to be revealed. But there were at least twenty people in the vehicle and maybe he could figure as a victim too, right? If anyone not shaken by the accident remarked him and asked him question.The bus moved and so did Barry, not caring about whatever the consequences were, he jumped right into he bus at super speed and started to get all people out of the bus that was slowly (for him) falling. That reminded him of the time where he had to save every passengers of the train after Capitain Cold's went bat shit crazy and decided to derail it. He got people out rapidly enough and after twenty four person he thought he was done, he checked once more to be sure he didn't miss anyone and that's when he saw her.

There was a little asian girl at the back that was umder a seat. She wore a pale pink coat and had a string in her hair that looked pretty cute... She looked terrified (which was understandable), her expression almost fixed on her face at the speed he was seeing things. The bus had almost fallen so he didn't have the time to linger about her features. He grabbed her by her coat and tried to get her out but she was struck. He didn't really know how he managed to trap her foot under the seat but she did. He could't leave her there but time was running out. It took him several seconds to get her out, precious and determinant seconds that were to many apparently. The bus had already fallen and he was too far to jump. Whitout thinking and acting on his primitive and heroic instincts he threw her whith all might he could gather from his stressed self and had the satisfaction to loose her from his sight as she landed on the brige. She would most likely be hurt by the reception on concrete but she was safe. A big feeling of fulfilment ran through him. Now he was falling toward a most likely painful death.

About to be flattened like a pancake all he could think about was how Bartholomew Heny Allen would look on his tomb stone... Seriously, Bartholomew? That sucked!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He got out of the shop fully clothed and with two (stolen) bags of (stolen) clothes. He smiled to himself.

He jerked awake as something cold tickled his ear. It was water. He got up fast, like inhumanly fast... 

What the holly Hell was that? And was he like in a river fully clothed and in danger of a potential drowning? He tried thinking about how he found himself in this situation... And nothing came to his mind. Then he tried to remember anything but then again : nothing. His mind was blank. He frustratedly ran his hand in his hair and shot a nearby rock. He didn't even remember his name! Shit! He sought in his pocket for any kind of- Crap his hand was bloody! Where the Hell did that come form?! He checked himself for any kind of injury, totally forgeting his pockets. 

Nothing. His skin was flawless, however his shirt had holes and blood stains which was really creepy. He ran his not-bloodied hand throught his hair and the blood was in fact coming from the back of his head but he had no wound... Well, he didn't really thought too much of it. He was fine. So he went back to his pocket and found his wallet. He had an ID. Apparently he was Bartholomew Henry Allen, he was 26 years old and pretty. He was a bit Bambi-faced but it gave him a charming look. 

Wait a minute... Bartholomew?! How was that even a name? Did his parents even love him? What kind of parents call their kid 'Bartholomew'?! He sighed. He had to have a nickname, there was no way his relatives or friend called him Bartholomew all the time. Bart, mabye? Oh please no! Not Bart! He would die before he was called Bart. Barty? Oh shit that was even worse.

Barry.

Barry? Where did thay come from? Barry... Well it sounded good enough. He could handle being Barry Allen.

He shivered. He was all wet. And his clothes sticked to his form and that was freaking unconfortable. He started walking toward the city. Suddenly, the wind blew and caused him to shiver again. Damn! He started ro run, hoping it would help him warm his body. He felt something strange as he started running. Like a force in his legs that was almost overhelming. He ran a bit faster and suddenly he was like twenty feet away from the spot he had been a second ago. 

What the fuck was that?

He resumed running and once again he flashed away. He smiled. That was awsome. He ran, letting that strange force sink into his body. That felt good. So he had kind of a superpower, huh? Interesting. He was someone unique. He felt himself smirk. 

As good as it felt to run, he didn't really know where he was going. He didn't have an adress in his pokets and his phone was dead. And it was certainly ill-placed pride but he wouldn't be seen in this state. Bloody, with holes in his clothes. Huh huh, not happening. Wait a minute with his speed he could certainly steal some clothes in a shop without trouble, right? Damn, that was cool! He just loved this power now. He considered paying his clothes for a brief moment but he erased this thought. He didn't have nearly enough money to buy clothes and he ft better stealing from the shop than stealing people to pay hiss cothes. Though, it didn't really bothered him either. He could careless about people. He wasn't a superhero! Well, thinking about it... Maybe he was, or at least he had been. Now, he was just himself. Fuck the rest of the world, he thought as he raced toward the city with one thing in his mind : clothes.

**

He got out of the shop fully clothed and with two (stolen) bags of (stolen) clothes. He smiled to himself. At first he just needed to get rid of his soaked clothes but as he looked in the mirror in the changing room, he could see his old self didn't have such a good fashion sense. Now he had a black shirt that made him look stronger, sexier and tougher, which with a cute face like his was kind of difficult. He had remplaced the wet jeans by darker, tighter and ripped ones that molded his ass and groin in a very attractive way. He hesitated putting on the leather jacket he now had in one of the bags but he had decided against in and wore a dark blue blazer instead. Hiis now half-dry hair gave him a wild look... A sexy, suggestive look.

But suddenly he remembered that he didn't actually remember where he lived, and the clothes bag were kinda heavy. He sighed ince again.... He should jave thought about it before but he had been so engrossed bt trying on the clothes a super speed that it totally came out of his head... Whitout a better idea, he decided he could walk until he ran into someone that knew him, or better : maybe in body knew his way home. That sounded cheesy as hell but who knew ?

''Barry ?'' a voice called.

He turned his head and saw an asian girl smiling at him. 

"I wasn't sure it was you, you look... very different.'' she blushed and looked him up and down.

She was not unactractive but she didn't seem like his type. Well, he didn't care he just needed her to help him out figuring out where he lived wihout sounding too suspicious.

''Hey ! How are you ?'' hes asked, putting on the most genuine fake smile he could manage. That seemed to do the trick as she smiled back at him.

''I am fine actually, I have a boyfriend now.'' she declared. As if he cared... Wait a minute... Maybe he did, was it an ex or something ? He chose to answer something simple.

" Wow ! That's great !'' He smiled once again before morphing his expression in a frown. ''I am sorry by the way...'' He hoped that was good but was he even the one who dumped her... Well, seeing his acting skills he could improvise somehing if it wasn't the case.

''No that's okay, don't worry about it. I can't say I wasn't sad but that allowed me to meet Mark, so...'' Blah Blah Bah, that girl really liked talking. At least he was right about dumping her. Thanks God ! He wouldn't have taken to well having been dumped by an average person like her. He was worth so much more. However, thinking about his problem... Maybe he could take her to take him to his place... But if she had a boyfriend she would most likely refuse an invitation to his home right...

''Would you take a coffee with me at my place ? Friendly, I swear ! We could talk about Mark, maybe ?'' Barry asked, sounding hopeful. He hoped the girl would put too much resistance the bags were starting to feel heavy.

She seemed to hesitate a bit before she smiled. ''Sure !'' He smiled. If she lead him to his house that would be a good start. He just hoped she wouldn't stick around too long afterward.

''You lead the way'' He said, smirking.

They started walking. Perfect !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, I updated fast! I ought to warn you it won't alway be the case.  
> I also wanted to thanks the people who left kudos I really apreciated this  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment it's always a pleasure :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets a very handsome man in a bar...

"It's already been 8 hours since he left and he's not answering his cell! Something must have happened! What if he ran into a meta-human like he did with Tony Woodward? What if he's hurt? What if -" 

"Stop Caitlin you're not helping! I am sure he's okay... Well, almost. What I mean is : he has super speed! He can escape any time he wants!" Cisco tried to convince her.

He failed.

"But this is Barry we're talking about! There is no way he ran away from trouble! And he always answers his phone." she fired back.

Cisco made a face. She had a point. No matter the time and the situation Barry always answered his phone... They had already contacted Iris and Joe. They tried calling his phone but he didn't answer... With a sigh he grabbed his phone and called Barry again.

No answer...

**

Linda left one hour ago.

Barry learned a lot of thing about his old self thanks to her and the pictures in the house. First of all he lived with his adoptive father : Joe. Linda and he broke up after she discovered he was in love with his adoptive sister Iris. Who was a journalist and a collegue of his ex. Otherwise he was a forensic scientist working with the police.

He had a lot to say about his old self and damn he wa glad not to remember being him. First of all, what kind of guy fall in love with his sister? That was just sick. But he had to admit as he went through the pictures in the house thas she was hot.Second, why the hell did he work as a forensic scientist? The pay must be shit if he had to live with his father. With his power he could do whatever he anted. He could be paid for servicies. He could robb every bank he wanted in seconds! 

His conclusion : he had been dumb. He was going to change that.

He found two bags and a suitcase, he grabbed them and went up in his bedroom. Then he started packing the thing he wanted to keep. Which was a few. He filled the suitcase and a bag with all his clothes. Then he grabbed a few things like his laptop, the pictures that laid around and a few books.

He had a lot of books. That he liked ro read was an understatement. The subjects were all different but mostly about science. Barry allen was apparently wery smart, and a bit nerdy.

As he went through his stuff he found a name with an adress.

Saints and Sinners

Hum, that was interesting. He was apparently very curious. Well he guessed he could postone his moving out... Plus he had to find an flat to buy, the money to buy it, or at least rent it. He had planned to stay in a hotel for now but that was just as good. He left his things in his room and called a taxi. He could have used his super speed but as he didn't know the adress it aws probably a bettee idea.

** 

It took seven minutes for the taxi to arrived. It was certainly due to his super speed but it felt like an eternity. When it finally did Barry was in a sour mood. He hated being bored and waiting sucked. He'd buy himself a map as soon as possible. He gave the adress to the driver and sat down. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

The motor started.

The ride was relaxing. The driver was silent and the quiet music was enjoyable. He kept his eyes on the oustide, memorizing the way. 

It took twenty-three minutes to reach the bar. He gave the driver a fifty and thanked him. 

He took a moment to look at the bar. It didn't look popular a all. Maybe it was a secret meeting place or something? Well, now was not the time to back off. He had gone a long way to come here. 

He pushed the door open.

It was cozy, there was a quiet jazz playing. There was nobody in there but a man. He walked toward the bar and then he turned toward him. He was handsome, he had really short hair and icy blue eyes. His features were sharp but he had a sexy jaw line. He wore a black leather jacket that was just sexy, a dark tee and dark blue jeans. He looked hot!

Damn! Was he for real?! He was just checking a man out! Must be bisexual... Well it didn't really matter now, did it? As long as the he found a partener willing to spend the night with him.

"Well, well, well isn't that the Scarlet Speedster?" he smiled. Something was off, Barry could feel it. He had a smug and particularly self satified smik that irked him somehow... He wanted to play the smug bastard, two could play the game, and he thought he was pretty good at it.

Barry couldn't help but chuckle. The Scarlet Speedster? What kind of joke was that? Was it a really dumb pick up line, or something. Or was that a nickname between them? Was he an ex of his too? He didn't know for sure. He smirked and decided to ignore the older male, knowing that would throw him off.

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder now?" he asked. His had a sexy low voice however his tone screamed 'asshole'.

"Your pick up line is lame as hell." he stated for an answer.

The other man was clearly taken aback. Not an ex apparently. Well, he just stated the truth. Well, maybe he could still get the other man to sleep with him. Somehow he felt really horny and tense. Best way to relieve tension : sex then sleep. That was basic knowledge.

"I would like a bourbon" he said to the bartender with a polite smile.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" she relpied. Now, that was just rude. Was that even a woman? For real?

He was about to show him his ID but the sexy guy interupted him.

"It's on me. And he's twenty six." 

Barry smiled apparently they knew each other enough for the other to know his age. That was good. He hoped he could get him to bed. While the barmaid (?) filled his glass Barry checked sexy guy up and down. He looked muscular, with no - or very little - fat. He was sitting but somehow he got the impression that he had a great ass. His groin seemed big. 

Barry wasn't sure that he was a total bottom but he had the intuition that the other was a control freak and that there was no way he would let him be in charge. He felt a smirk coming on his lips. He had a feeling the other was good in bed.

The other noticed him staring, not that he was any discreet about it, made a weird but somehow surprised face and then he was handed his glass. He took a little sip at first but he didn't feel anything. The taste was there, thought he didn't really know until now what bourbon suposedly tasted like but the burn of the alcohol was missing. He drank the rest of the glas in one go. It felt just like water.

"Anything stronger?" he asked with a smug look at Sexy guy's surprised face. The bartender filled his glass and handed it back to him.

"So what are you doing here, Barry?" Sexy guy asked. The way he pronoced his name made himm shiver. The cold tone was hot. Was it lame? Defintly...

"Relaxing, envoying a drink, the scenery' he smiked "I like what I see by the way.' he said checking the other guy once more.

When he looked the other back in the eyes he could read something Inside them. Was it lust? Because it definitly looked like it. His pupils dilated. He grabbed his glass and downed it. Then he bent over against the older male and licked his ear.

The other failed to supress a shudder.

"Wanna take me home, killer?" he whispered before going down on the other's neck and started kissing it slowly, sensually...

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

'Barry chuckled. "I don't need that... What I need right now is an answer and..." He grabbed the other male' s crotch, delicately and started massaging it lighly.

Sexy guy Grabbed his wrist and held his hand off his groin.

"Not there"

He smirked. He had won.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the spelling mistake ahead....  
> Pleas enjoy!

They stumbled in the safe house together, kissing. It was sloppy, a sexy mess of lips, spit and tongue. Barry's mind was blank. He just wanted to get off . His right hand found his way to the zipper of his partner. He tried to unbutton his pants while keeping making out with the older man. His left hand firmly adding pressure on the other man's neck to keep them from parting. It was exhausting. He was almost out of breath but he didn't want to stop.

He groaned frustatedly in the kiss. The button was quite rebellious. He gave up and massaged the older man through his jeans.

Sexy guy boke the kiss, much to his displeasure. He was right about to close the space between them and sceal their mouths together again but the other pushed him away.

''Are you sure you wanna do this because there is no takes back, and we are-''

'' It's too late for that now'' Barry interupted him, growling. '' Tonight we are just two very arroused and willing people and we both want to fuck so what's the matter ?'' He kissed him to make his point. The other seemed to get it as he kissed back with equal fervor.

The kiss was rough however it wasn't a battle for dominance but rather a very passionate exchange. He could feel the older male smirk in the kiss. He was certainly thing about a smug thing to say. Well, Barry wouldn't let him. There was no way they stopped kissing anytime soon.

Barry walked forward and slamed the slighty shorter male against the wall. He shoved his tongue past the other's lips and started provoking his own. Soon they were battling for control and damn that was hot ! He couldn't get enough of this kiss, but his growing erection started to feel unconfortable and he wanted to get a bit more serious. He went back to unbuttoning the other male trousers and with his both hands that was way easier. The other did the same to him and grabbed his dick through the underwear.

Barry broke the kiss and moaned. That was unexpected but what a pleasant surprise ! He put the bar higher as he slipped his right hand in ther other's boxers.

''Damn ! Scarlet, I didn't know you were that naughty.'' the other smirked and Barry liked that grin away.

''Stop with the silly nickname already. Just use my name. '' Barry panted.

Sexy Guy got back to kiss him and barry took it as an agreement thought he couldn't know until the other decided to talk to him again. Which he did, sooner that what he would have liked.

''Then you call me Len, Barry.'' the older male whispered against his lips. Barry shivered... The way he said his name... He didn't know anything hotter. 

Len... That was hot as hell, would it have the same effect on the older man if he said his name ? That was an intersesting lead to follow.... He smirked before closing the gape between their lips, bitting his way to the other's warm, wet mouth. Then he parted his lips ans started kissing along Len's jawline...

'' Hum... Len...'' he moaned breathily between two kisses.

That apparently swiched something in the other male because Len grabbed a handful of hair, roughly but not hurtful. He started biting and sucking at his neck, marking him. Barry titled his head on the side, offering him the space to do so. He moaned and Len growled in answer. He slamed him against the opposite wall, the undeniable but bearable pain caused his body to arch against Len's own.

Len let go of his hair to sneak his hands inside his shirt, massaging his abdomen. Barry was getting impatient. He grabbed each side of the older male leather jacket and pulled them down, succesfully freeing him before he attempted taking his tee off. He wanted them both naked. Len apparently got the message and started unbuttoning his shirt quite rapidly but with enough care not to pop any button. Barry was grateful for that. He liked the shirt, though it would have been sexy to see Len rip it off his body. He smiled at the thought.

Now they were both topless with bruises blossoming around their neck and their trousers obscenly low. Barry's dick was standing proudly, obvious but still trapped in his boxers while Len's was out. Barry took a proper look at it and damn! It made his mouth water. Who knew he was such an hony bastard that the sight of another cock would excite him? 

Well, not him but that didn't really bother him. It was long and thick, it was just... He wouldn't say pretty and even less beautiful so he would simply stick with : perfect matrial for pornography. 

Like seriously... Perfect!

He quickly kneeled and following his instinct he grabbed the base. Len hissed. Barry looked up and that was a sight to behold. Len was looking at him with blown pupils, the ring of iciy blue barely visible. His mouth was red and a bit puffy from their heavy make out session and he looked just eatable. On that moment he was lust in person. He gave a few expermimental thug and Len threw his head back, closing his eyes in delight. That was all the encouragement Barry needed. He darted his tongue out and licked the tip slowly, while looking up at Len's expression.

The touch had Len looking back at Barry. Damn, the kid was skilled! If somebody had told his two hours ago that he would have the Flash to give him a blowjob he would have laughed in his face before freezing him up with his gun. But there he was. The kid was on his knees, with his junk in his hand, laping the tip like a kitten with a wicked smile that didn't seem to leave his face. He was so damned sexy!

Len brought a hand through Barry's hair and started carressing his gently while calmly inviting him to take him further in his mouth. Barry did, eager to please him. He was almost a hundread precent certain that he didn't have much experience for that kind of things, so he wouldn't try deep throating. Also, swallowing cum was out of question. The mere thought of it was making him shudder in disgust.

The hand on the back became more insistant as Len was loosing his cool.He wanted more. He stopped running his hand in Bary's hair and caught a fistful before adding pressure, not too much, he didn't want to force the kid. Just enough to send a message.

Barry understood. He took the head in his mouth and started sucking. He wrapped his lip around the tip and trated french kissing Len's cock. The older man was clearly appreciating this according to the tiny, breathy moans that escaped his throat. Barry took it the further he could without triggering his gag reflexes and added pressure by hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head up and down pleased by the sounds leaving his partner.

Len didn' want to come like this, his the Flash mouth... Well, sure he did, but this instant, he wanted to fuck him. So, almost regretfully he pushed Barry away from his dick an damn! The kid's face was just so sexy. He had his eyes full of surprie and wonder, his lips were bright red and swollen by their long kisses and the fellatio he was just performing. They were glistening with spit and precome and Len had really a hard time resisting getting his dick back in the kid's mouth before fucking his face without restraint. However, he wanted something else tonight.

'' I wanna fuck you tonight.'' Len explained, his voice husky. '' Bed, now...'' he ordered.

Barry smirked and walked toward the bed, then he waited for Le to join him. The older man shoved him, making him fall o his back. The mattress was comfy, fortunatly. Len hovered on top of him for a while drinking in the sight of a depraved Barry Allen in his bed, willing to do things he would never have thought possible. He got rid of the trousers quickly. But he took his time with the underwear, they were dark bue boxers, plain. Len caressed Barry's hips and slid the boxers at a painfully slow pace. The younger man's dick was freed inch by inch.

Barry's breathing itched but he didn't want the other man to hurry. He wanted to tak his time and enjoy the tease. Tought if Len kept it up his balls would explode. Barry didn't want to embarrass himself by coming too soon but he could feel his lower abdomen tighten at the sexy act. He threw his head back in the matress and eshaled shakily. The boxers passed his muscled tighs, then his calves and feet. Then he was free, at least !

It took a whole lot of will power not to jump Len right now. He somehow managed it.

The older man suddenly grabbed him and rolled him over. He was now laying on the stomach and his ass in the air. That seemed to be the goal as Len rub his manhood between his ass cheeks ? Something like fear or anticipation settled in Barry's stomach.

'' You have lube and a condom ?'' he asked. He ws almost certain that it would be his first time bottoming or at least he didn't experiment in a long while. His old self didn't exactly looked like a sexual person. Len didn't answer but he did move and grabbed both. 

He didn't roll the rubber imediatly but he opened the lude and poured it on his butt. He hissed. It was cold ! Fortunatly it didn't last. He was about to voice his displeasure when he felt Len's dick slidebetween his buttocks. Barry shuddered involontarily.

Len thrusted his hips back and forth, grinding his cock between The Flash's ass cheeks, griping the younger man's skinny waist tightly. He still had a hard time believing what was happening but he would stop to think about it ! If it was just a dream, then it was definitly the most realistic, the most fullgilling and in short the best wet dream he ever had... Barry did his best to meet his thrusts, bucking his bottom against Len. He kept thrusting, faster now as he found a rythm. His dick was becoming more sensitive as he neared release. Len had a good control over his orgasm and he didn't want to come before he even penetrated Barry but he loved feeling on the edge. He allowed a tiny moan of pleasure escape his mouth, mingling with Barry's, before he started slowing down. 

Barry let out a whine of protest as Len stopped. He definitly loved grinding, that was dully noted in a corner of his mind. He heard the other man chuckling and was about to fire back a scathing respose but the he felt a finger circle his entrance and he shut up. His most of his brain stopped working, remplaced by the zone that were exculsively processing sexual pleasure. He started internaly ramling about the functionning of human, sexual pleasure and – Oh Dear Lord, he was such a nerd ! He interaly rolled his eyes, though it was only a metaphor or an image to describe his feelings over that situation that felt very pathetic. In fact it isn't exactly possible to internally roll – Oh my ! Not again !

Len thrust the finger in and it was all the distraction Barry needed to escape his internal turmoil. It was a weird feeling but not displesant.... Just weird. Another finger joined in his entrance and Barry felt a tingling sensation in his tummy. It wasn't really feeling good but that was getting close. Barry was just glad it didn't hurt.

Len crooked his fingers in Barry, preparing him. Len wasn't exactlygay, he wasn't exactly straight either. It had been a very long time since he did a guy but he remembered that part was essential. He started a scissoring motion to stretch and loosen Barry's hole properly. That was a part he didn't really appreciate, he didn't get any pleasure or satisfaction having his fingers in a guy's asshole but as much as he wanted to just shove his dick into Barry and fuck him, Len wasn't a cruel lover and he knew by the tightness around his finger that Barry would be hurt if he did. And that was the las thing he wanted -on the moment.

Barry started moaning, it felt pretty good. He could feel his already burning skin get hotter as Len kept figering him. He was sweating and panting. He felt great but that wasn't enough. He wanted more and he didn't hesitate asking.

'' Put another one inside.'' he panted out and Len complied with a smile. Then he changed his mind. ''Stop.'' Len's hand froze, and that smug look was wiped out his face in a second. He got his fingers out. Barry wanted to smile Len was looking like someone killed his puppy. Barry smirked. He turned toward Len and took his face between both his hands and kissed him. 

The younger man could feel the tension leaving Len's body as he started kissing back. Barry arched his back and rubbed himself again Len and purred. There was something – lube – trickling down his entrance. That felt strange, but he could get used to this.

Damn ! That was sexy ! He feared for an instant that the Flash had changed his mind, finally realising that they weren't meant to do such things together. But in the end he just wanted to change position... and a kiss. He smiled in the kiss and forced Barry to lay back in the matress. Len got back to preparing him, with three finger this time. Barry was kind of eager to have the real deal and have Len fucking him, and right as he was about to ask Len to skip the last part of the preparations it happened.

White spots covered his vision, his whole body arched and he let out one of the most erotic sounds in history as Len's finger grazed his prostate. Thanks to the superspeed, the feeling lasted longer for him than for most but it was too short for Barry. However when the high got down he felt exhausted and he slumped back in the matress with Len hovering above him like a sexy predator eying his equally sexy prey.

The sound Barry made got straight to his dick. He remembered the exact spot that made him moan like that. He couldn't wait any longer. He was now going to fuck the Flash. He rolled on hid condom in haste.

Barry felt Len line up his dick against his entrance and at this point Barry just wanted that feeling again. He grabbed Len's back as the other started to sink in him. It hurt. His hole was fully stretched and that was a completly different feeling from the fingers. The young man could feel tears forming in his eyes as Len pushed it in deeper until he was fully inside.

Barry was almost painfully tight.Len needed to wait unil he relaxed before starting to move because if he didn't they would both be hurting. Tears gathered inBarry's eyes trickled down on each side of his face and he fought not to start fully crying. He lelt like he was spliting in halves and he wondered for an instant  if he was a virgin. Len's slightest mouvement made his dick move inside him and it was painful. His body kept contracting, hurting him more.

Len started kissing him lightly, gently, confortingly. It discracted him successfully from the pain shooting from his butt. He caressed his chest tenderly, as he kept licking the inside of his mouth. Len could feel Barry relaxing around him but it was still too soon to move. He kept playing with his nemesis's mouth and he loved it. For an instant he wondered how they would keep fightig each other after that. How would he react when Barry would interrupt one of his heist in his skin-tight red suit ? Would they meet after a fight to start making out and having sex? He didn' know and he guessed he wouldn't know until it happened or not... 

Len started thrusting himself in and out very slowly as he kept Barry occupied, fondling his nipples, bitting his bottom lips and licking his tongue. Barry whined out in the kiss, from pain and pleasure. Heat was pooling in his lower stomach. He felt his body flare out as Len's thrust increased in both rapidity and intensity. Len was supporting his upper body withhis right hand while his left hand was jerking Barry off. Barry was flushed red, covered in sweat and his mouth was wide open as he kept moaning and whining and groaning. He was gripping Len's wait with his right hand as if it was somehow helping connecting them and with his left hand he was almost forcing Len's head in his neck as the other male was busy licking and claiming it.

Len was hpounding into Barry's sweet spot and Barry cried out in pleasure. Len kept hitting it, speeding his pace. Barry was mewling by now. His hips met each of his partner's thrust and he could feel the orgasm coming. He was so close!

Len bit down on his neck and he was done! He came with a scream and he shivered and shivered and shivered. So hard and so fast. His climax was so intense that his whole body trembled then vibrated.

When Barry started to vibrate around him Len, already on the edge, couldn't keep himeslf from coming. He emptied his seeds into the rubber. He rode out his climax the longer he could as Barry kept milking him out but vibrating his insides, mostly likely involontarily.

That was the best sex they ever had. Eventually, Len pulled out, tied the condom and threw it inn the trash bin. Then he lay down next to Barry, both of them panting and deliciously exhausted from their prior acttivities. 

Barry turned toward Len, all smiles but beyond him his eyes caught something. He spoke before he could even think about it.

“Isn't that the Poppy Flowers by Vincent van Gogh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppy Flowers is a famous stlenpaintin tat is Worth a lo of money; I found it in a list by Wikipédia. It ha been stolen in 2010 and I took that just because I needed it for my storyline.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about he smut... I am ot really confident about it which is why I took so long to update....
> 
> Also I am thinking about making Len/Barry as the major Relationship... Should I? Thought I didn't even introduce Hartley yet....
> 
> It's very confusing I keep changing my mind about thei fic!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry surprises everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! >////

Eobard Thawne hadn't seen the red streak of the Flash for a pretty long time, according to a speedster's concept of time. He didn' want to acknowledge his worry but he couldn't help wondering what was happening. He must say, he had loved working with Barry. Being on the good side for once. He felt this strange feeling of fulfillment that he made the Flash what he was now. Eobard knew he had very complicated feelings about his nemesis, he loved and admired his just as much as he hated him and wanted him wrecked, in agony. But for now, Barry was just a tool. 

An essential tool that would enable him to, at least, leave this barrbaric timeline to retrieve his own, centuries later. He grabbed hologram device of the newspaper, an habit he developed when he had nothing to do. He turned it on and his breath caught in his thoart. Fear settled in his stomach. It had changed. Instead of the usual title there it was in big bold letters : 

THE ROGUES STRIKE AGAIN

The name of the journalist wasn't Iris West Allen anymore, replaced by Iris Thawne. At least he still exited but everything was seriously messed up! What the hell had happened?! He needed to go to S.T.A.R Labs... He needed to know what happened. Did Barry die? He could feel the dread crawling up his spine.

He ran.

**

Barry had been mssing for twenty two hours now. Caitlin was restless and even Cisco had a hard time staying put. But they still had the meta-human situation to fix up. They needed help. With Barry missing they needed another hero's help.

It was Caitlin that contacted Felicity to ask for the Arrow's assistance. He agreed to help them, 'lending' his own hostile prison-island Lian Yu. He even forcasted a plane that would wait for them at Ferris Air. Now the issue was the transport of the captives. Cisco was already working on it, building a sort of container truck that made it impossible for them to use their power. The Arrow, being extra-careful still recommended that they were restrained. Roy Bivolo ans Shawna Baez were blindfoled with their hands cuffeds behind their back, Jake Simmons was to be blindfoled as well but with a tech that reflected the plasma he shot with his eye, Kyle Nimbus would be locked in a hermetic tank and Mark Mardon would be tied down and would be knocked down with a powerful sedative.

They all wanted to find Barry but they also knew saving the meta-humans would be his priority... If he was there.

**

Len acted without thinking, led by his instincts. He reached for the gun under his pillow. Unfortunately it wasn't the Cold Gun but he was pretty sure a bullet would still hurt Bar – The Flash. A instant he had it in his hand, almost pointing it on the brunette, the next it was gone. He turned himself sharply, facing Barry who was, unsurpisingly, holding his M16. He glared menacingly and the younger man scoffed.

“ Oh, come on! Chill!” He sighed, acting like he was scolding a child. “ It was merely an observation.” he smiked “ and it wasn't like you hid it or something.”

Len growled in response.

Barry's smirk got wider. There was a flash and he saw Barry, holding the painting. 

“If you want it back be at theSinners and the Saints at seven. We'll talk then. See you then, Len.” he said before he vanished. Len was mad. Mad at Barry, but also mad at himself. He had been reckless. He drove his ennemy in one of his safe house. He slept with him. And he let himself be conned.

At least the sex had been great. He suppressed the stupid, angry urge to destroy everything in the room and sighed. Instead he set an alarm for 6:30 and laid down, closing his eyes. Oh God! He was pissed!

**

Barry raced to his home, well, Joe West's home so to speak. He entered the door and was surprised to see the man pacing. 

“Hi!” he saluted his adoptive father who turned toward him. On his face Barry could read surprise, relief, anger but mostly joy.

“Where have you been?!” he asked, certainly tryig to look intimidating but failing miserably.

“I went shopping, then I hung up with someone.” He replied easily. He didn't know if he came out as bisexual to this man. So he wasn't going to out himself just now. Plus, Barry didn't think that should have anything to do with detective West. His answered was clearly not expected at all judging by Joe's dumbstruck expression.

“You went shopp- Barry! Do you have any idea how worried we were about you! You went missing for almost a whole day! Coudn't you answer your phone!” the older man yelled. Barry supposed he was supposed to feel bad at his adotive father's angry and disappointed tone. He didn't.

“ The phone is dead, it drowned.” he answered and Joe's features contorted in a snarl.

“Barry, you are the fastest man alive you could have let us know by sipmply getting back to S.T.A.R Labs!! It would have taken you what? Ten seconds? Instead you made everybody uselessly worry about you while you were peacefully shop-”

“Oh shut up!” Barry inerupted the older male “Can you stop being on my back for a day?! I wanted a break hat's all.” he sighed as if Joe was a very annoying kid.

“ Barr! You have responsabilities and-”

“Well fuck it! I quit!” He fired back. Barry wasn't even sure about the topic of this conversation (thought he knew it must have something to do with his super-powers) but somehow talking about this made him sick with a hot rage clawing as his stomach. “Fuck it and fuck you! I am so done!” he shouted before running off, still taking the time to carry the suitcase and bags he prepared earlier. 

**

Joe had a hard time figuring out what had just happened. Something was seriously wrong with Barry but at least he seemed unharmed... He called Caitlin and Cisco and told them all about what just happened.

**

For someone as smart as Hartley Rathaway, finding the Rogues had been fairly easy. However it took a lotof convincing to actually manage to be part of it. In fact he had to prove himself not only to Leonard Snart but also to his sister, Lisa and to that crazy pyromaniac alias Mick Rory. It hadn't been easy and even now he was kind of put aside. But it was okay. It was enough. 

At least they didn't care the slightest bit about his sexual orientation.

Being with the Rogues had anvantages, tough they weren't exactly his friends, they had each other's backs and it mattered a lot for him, thought he's never admit it.

**

In the end, Barry had to pay for a hotel room. He was still mad from his ealier conversation with the detective and he found it very unsettling to be mad without really knowing the reason of such rage. Barry checked his watch. It was half past five.... He still had an hour and an half to wait so he took a book and started reading... At normal speed because if not he'd die of boredom within minutes...

**

Leonard Snart was very ponctual and he was at Saints and Sinners at precisly 7 o'clock. Thought he knew that Barry Allen would be late. In fact, he found out that the fastest man alive was also the tardiest man in Certral City (as far as he knew). So imagine his surprise when he saw the young man already at the bar sipping a cocktail.

Without the painting.

Still, Len didn't know if he should feel honored by the fact that The Flash showed up on time.

“The usual.” he ordered the bartender. He didn't startle Barry and somehow that pissed him off. The brunette turned toward him with a smug smirk that made him want to stangle the life out of him.

“Hi, Len.” he said with that smooth voice that reminded him of the very intimate activities they shared a few hours ago.

“ Where is the painting?” he asked. He didn't want to waste time on this he was already pissed off enough.

“Rude” Barry scoffed and Len was internally struggling not to pointhim with his Cold Gun and freeze him. But he needed to chill; To remain calm, keep his cool. He never had trouble with that before but now just the sight of that self-satisfied grin made anger flare inside him. He just couldn't stand being bested by that kid. “Anyway, I don' have it on me. I am not that stupid.” Len gritted his teeth. “And I can get in within seconds when we agree on what I want.”

“And what do you want that I can provide.” he asked, calmly.

“I want in. Your theives crew.”

Len was very proud of himself when his jaw didn't fall on the ground. He couldn't believe it! The Flash wanted what?! To be part of the Rogues?! What the Hell was going on?!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> Sorry for the looooong delay... The next chapter shoud be up soon And it should be longer : }

Leonard Snart thought himself to be a smart guy. He was often called a criminal mastermind and he was proud to agree. Needless to say he wasn't surprised often. The Flash had been a surprise. But he handled it and had come to expect the super-hero's move and to act in consequences. But somehow, something had changed and he was back on step one. He had no clue what was happening ans he hated it! When Barry Allen showed himself at the Saints and Sinners he had expected the kid to ask for a favor. The fact that he didn't had displeased Len because he wasn't in his comfort zone. When the brunette had started flirting with him he had been shocked. That had been the last thing he could have expected. Mostly because when he investigated the speedster he had discovered that Barry was in love with his foster sister, Iris West. There hadn't been any indication in the kid's background that even supposed a flexible sexuality. He had never had a boyfriend or anything.

The fact that Barry was a bisexual in the closet wasn't even the worst! What had been a real surprise was the fact that he responded to the pretty boy's advances. Sure the kid was sexy but Len hadn't dated anyone in a while. He had always prefered one night stands over...

Wait... Did he consider this... Thing that happened with the Flash as something different from a fling? Len brushed this thought aside.

Leonard enjoyed sex better with male partners because of their strength. He considered women as frail. Well his sister was kind of an exception but, still... Len liked sex rough and somehow didn't manage to have as much pleasure with the opposite sex. A man's body was honest. Len always knew when he pleased his bedfellow and when the other reached his climax as hot white spurts irrupted fom his sex. It was also a matter of dominance and Len loved the power he had over his partner during their intercourse. With a woman it wasn't the same. They could simulate their orgasm, and for most didn't see sex as Len did. The girls - no matter what was said about it - always prefer the 'good guy' over the 'bad boy'. They felt a connexion and feelings during and after sex. Gay men weren't so picky and settled with one-night stands much easier.

The sex between he and the Flash had been great but it was different form the usual. It didn't feel the same. He felt something... But then the Flash stole the painting from him.

Len's success was all due to his intellect and that he never let his emotions get the better of him. The better being his ability to see things as they were and cold-heartedly act accordingly. However the white, hot rage he felt when the Flash stole from him remained and obsured his vision.

And after the Flash stole from him - a crime he never thought the superhero was capable of - he had been pretty sure that nothing could overtake him. But there it was :

"Your thieves crew. I want in."

**

"You what?" he asked, because his mind was most likely playing a trick on him. It couldn't be. Or maybe he had been thrown in an alternate univers or something.

"Your... Rogues Gallery, I want to be part of it." he replied, dimissively. Yep! Something was certainly wrong. The Flash wanted to join the Rogues?! What the fuck was that? " Do I need to fill admission papers?" his (ex?) nemesis's curled upward in the begining of a smug smirk. "A contract?" It got wider. "Will you be my boss?" He emphasized on the last word and then gave him an sinful, obnoxious, smug grin that absolutely didn't belong to that baby-faced, doe-eyed superhero. 

Len's jaw clenched. He wanted the painting back. He already had a buyer and his reputation was at stake. He had to accept. Hell! Len had wanted the Flash to join him. His superspeed could do wonders in his line of work but things had changed. The Flash had toyed with him and it irked him.

"Fine." he gritted out and fuck that kid and his smug smirk. How could a 'good guy' have such a smirk?! 

"Great! I will see you tomorrow then. Let's say seven, I'd like to be officially introduced with the rest of the crew." Then he winked. Fucking winked! Damn it! that brat was too demanding. Something must have happened. I wasn't normal. None of this was. Len would have to investigate what might have caused the Flash to change so radically. " Oh yeah! Please pick a bar less depressing, something with music, karaoke.... I don't know but something fun! Because I am already sick of this bar and the bartender is U-G-L-Y!" Well See you! Gotta run!"

Len didn't even had the time to open his mouth to protest as the kid was already gone. And he kept the painting! That sly little -

"Are you Len?" an unkwown man asked him. He was tanned, ispanic maybe? Should he answer?

"Yes" 

"A cute boy asked me to give you this." He handed him a note.

"Thanks" he awsered waiting for the other man to leave before he looked into it. It was a childish but neat scrawl.

 

\- I put the painting at the exact same place I found it   
xoxo :9 Barry -

 

Len couldn't help but snort at the smiley at the end. It was supposed to be sexy and sound kinky. No doubt. Len imagined without difficulty the devilish smirk the kid wore as he wrote the note. 

 

**

 

Cisco was working on the last arrangments of the truck so he would no suddenly power down. He also needed a drier but they could find one later. A loud crash bommed from the entry reverberating in the whole building, quickly followed by the allarms that strated shierking. Cisco got up and ran into the principal room so he could activate the new security arrangment they had ellaborated in case of intrusion. Caitlin didn't want them on all the time in case Barry came back. But right now all he could think about was the iminent danger. He was about to pull the button but something Grabbed his hand. or more exactly someone.

"Hello Cisco." 

"Thawne" The Young engineer gritted out.

" I think you should call Caitlin, and the rest of the team including The Arrow and his followers. We have a lot to discuss."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry discovers a few things and meets some interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first of all I am really sorry for the delay. I am actually buried under school work and din't find the time to update sooner... Also, this chapter was originally different but I lost the USB card where the original was saved as well as the two folowing chapters... So I had to re-write everything and that gave me a bit of writer block... The next chapter should be up soon I just need to find the courage to (re)write it down...
> 
> Bye guys! Hope you enjoy!

Barry left the bar with a contempted smile. He felt quite accomplished with pissing Len off on top of having the older man agree to have him in his crew. He was looking forward meeting the rest of the team. He half giggled to himself, imagining Len's face as he read the note ha had left for him. Oh! He definitly liked to mess with the other. Len was sexy when angry. Well he was, period. But seeing his jaw tighten as he gritts his teeth to keep calm, that ignited something wild in Barry. He felt as if he could overcome whatever crazy stuff came in his way.

He wanderd around in the city, running, getting familiar with the place. He had an excellent memory and most place seemed familiar. It didn't really take long before he had memorised most of it. Barry slowed down, feeling groggy, a sharp pain cramping his stomach. Was it hypoglycemia? But it wasn't that long since he laste ate. He staggered toward the nearest wall, clutching his stomach. He sat on the ground, his heart was beating too fast, to strong... !he was sweating. He needed to eat something. He half wanted to speed toward the first restaurant but at the same time he thought that using the least little bit of his powers was going to make him faint.

He decided he really didn't like feeling weak but well... He guessed all superpowers needed a drawback. It would have been too perfect otherwise... If he was in this state he should fing a big belly burger and have at least five... His stomach growled in agreement. His mind supplied that there wasn't any restaurant in the area but there was a cafe, Jitters if he recalled acurately. He did, of course. He could certainly need a coffee and a piece of cake or a muffin. Or anything sweet to survive until he found something more fullfilling. He dragged himself to it.

A sweet smell invaded his nostrils and made his stomach growl and his mouth water. Thank fully it wasn't rush hour and there was almost nobody in the cafe. He hurried his way toward the barrista, a cute girl that was hopefully effiecient. He ordered two mochachinos with extra sugar and seven muffins and five pieces of brownies. She looked surpried, looked at his slender form up and down and with a frown she went to fetch his order.  
Jealous, he thought.  
He grabbed his wallet.The place wasn't exactly expansive compared with other stores but with his appetite, his needs... The gorcery bill was going to be harsh...

He nearly toppled over when a wave of pain struck his stomach once again.

He nearly sang 'Hallelujah' when the barista came back. She had put all the bakeries in a paper bag that she handed to him first the she handed him his two smoking hot mochachinos. He thanked her with a sincere nd earest smile that she answered with one of her own, blushing slightly.

He was just that good. 

He settled on a table before unpacking his goods. He took the first cake that came into his hand which trned out to be a brownie. And when he bit on it he thought he had one ogasm. He moaned as the sweetness invaded his mouth. He wolfed down his entire order in less than five minute. He was just throwing his trash in the bin when two girls entrered Jitters.

“Barry?!” the tanned one exclaimed. She was pretty, with gorgeous full lips. She had dark obres the bore into your soul. He also recognized her from the picture he saw in detecive Joe West's home. She was Iris West, his foster sister. Damn! She was beautiful... Seeing her, Barry felt a pang in his heart that he didn't really know how to interpret. One thing was sure : she was an important part of his life. And! He was right about his name... Nickname... Whatever.

The other was blond, equally beautiful, with a complitly different kind of beauty. While Iris could be considered as usual, that girl was like a doll. Rosy lips, grey blue eyes and slighty curlrd blond hair framing he smooth face.

Barry smiled. “Hey Iris!” He didn't know what she wanted but he had a feeling that this particular disscution wouldn't go as well as the others considering that Iris had known him for almost as long as he lived. But then again he didn't really understand why he wanted so much to hide that he had lost his memory. That would be so much easier for him! Maybe it was just a reflex set by the mind in case he would remember, not to change his life too much. Somehow, he tought that most of his life was already the complete oppisode of what it was. 

“Where were you?! We were all so worried about you!”

The loundness of her voice was making him cringe. She drew too much attention on them. Attention he didn't want.

“Can we talk outside maybe? I need to eat something.”

She looked as if she wanted to yell at him some more but she, thankfully, abstained. She nodded stiffly and gestured at the blond to head outside. He guessed he fould follow them.

“So, are you going to finally tell me what you were up to?!” when she finished her sentence she was half shouing, half hissing and she was flushed with anger and worry.

“Food first, I am really starving.” he batted his eyelashes, looking cute. He hoped to avoid this topic for as long as he could. He doubted that would work but, hey! A man can hope! At least the puppy eyes worked because he huffled a bit but started walking to the general direction of Big Belly Burger, grabbing his wrist like he was a child that she was afraid to loose. The blond walked alongside him. She still hadn't said a word. Maybe she was a mute. 

His mind raced. Did she know him? Did he know her? Was she a friend of Iris? One of his friends? Could she talk? Why wasn't she saying anything? Should he start the conversation? What was he supposed, or not supposed to tell them?

They reached the restaurant and entered. Iris ordered. She kew exactly what she wanted and in the right quantity. She was definitly his sister and she knew him better than anyone, well the old him... That caused a wave of warmth flowing into his body. But somehow, that made him sad : he didn't remember her...

When they got there command, Iris chose an isolated table... Well, as isolated as possibe considering they were currently in a fast food.

“So, how about you start spilling?”

Barry didn't know what to say... He could do half-truthes... Or perhaps he should simply tell them about his amnesia...

He opened his mouth, hesitating for one instant.

“Well-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be updated quite irregularly :/  
> Sorry 
> 
> Also a big thanks to all the users and guests that like this fic and leave kudos.  
> I also love feedback so don't hesitate to drop a comment!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tings don't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spelling mistakes ahead  
>  ;)

Barry didn't know what to say... He could do half-truthes... Or perhaps he should simply tell them about his amnesia...

He opened his mouth, hesitating for one instant.

“Well, I kind of told Joe I quit the job, because I was sick of overbearing too much responsabilities.” They both looked at him gobsmacked. “Ha Ha” he chuckled scratching the back of his head, totally uneasy.

“Barry” Blondie started with amotherly tone that got on his nerves “You can't just quit being the Flash because you have issues, the whole city rely on you now. You know, it has been hard for Oliver sometimes but he never actullay quit. You can have a break but you can't just-”

He couldn't let her finish that fucking sentence. He was sick of it! Why the Hell should he care about other?! Couldn't he think of himself first for once?! Couldn't he be the slightest bit selfish?! No, of course not! That was too much to ask!

“Well, I am sorry Blondie, but I am sick of people needing me. I just want to put myself first for once.” he gritted out and the bolnd doll's eyes widened befor she stuttered an apology, which Barry accepted because she looked so sincere that Barry felt like a complete asshole if he didn't. He wouldn't... He shouldn't have cared that much but he did.

“You know what, we should all head to S.T.A.R. Labs so we can discuss that with everyone else. I am sure you will feel better afterwards.” Iris offered. Barry agreed even if he didn't really have an idea why going at S.T.A.R. Labs was going to help for that matter, but maybe it had something with 'the Flash' as blondie said. He had read about that project in a book he had picked up from he shelves when he left the West's house. He had really been excited about that particle accelerator. It was going to change everything the Human kind knew about science.

“Alright.”

**

Cisco had called everybody, like Thawne had ordered him. When everybody was there, Oliver, Diggle, Eddie and Joe were glaring daggers at the evil speedster while Iris and Felicity were looking concerned even though they were able at hide it, at least a little bit. 

“So, what did you want? Summoning us like that?” Growled Joe West.

“Something happened to Barry Allen -”

“We already knew that, that was kind of the reason we are here.” answered Oliver, quite unkindly.

“Please don't interrupt it is awfully rude.” his eyes glowed red for an instant. The Arrow seemed about to snap back something but felicity stomped ruthlessly on his foot. He supressed a smile. She was trully an exceptional woman. “I was saying that something has happened to the Flash. Something that has changed the future.” He took the hologram device and turned it on.

The title hadn't changed from the last time he had checked it. 

THE ROGUES STRIKE AGAIN

They started reading and their faces changed into different kinds of scowls as they went trought. “Something happened, and if we don't find out what it is and fix it The Flash will be nothing but a memory, leaving room to a new rogue also known as the 'Scarlet Speedster'.

**

As they headed to S.T.A.R Labs, Barry was more and more curious. He was excited to see how it was inside. He was quite sure that it was a great honor to be allowed inside after all but still it was weird. Why would he – Barry Allen, a nobody ( with superspeed) for all he knew – be allowed in an establishment such as S.T.A.R Labs that was all about science? Was he a experiment? He didn't think so, Iris West didn't strike him as a crazy bitch that would sell her foster brother to be a Lab rat... She sounded sincere when she said that going was going to be his best interest. Still, the blonde's presence bugged him. Who was she? 

When they entered the facility it was nothing like Barry had imagined. He expected the place full of white-gowned (AN: I am not sure if it's the right word... Sorry english isn'y my mothertongue) scientists but it was actually deserted. That made a silent alarm ring in the back of Barry's mind. That wasn't normal. He could tell that something huge had happened here and it didn't look so good. Luckily, with his inhuman speed he could just run away from whatever they had in store for him...

Strangely, he was totally getting the feeling that it was a trap but curiosity won in the end and he still followed after the two gorgeous girls that escorted him.

They seemed to know where they were going. They finally entered a room, there were computers on a strangely shaped table(?) There were literally screens almost everywhere and Barry couldn't help but wonder what were their role. It looked very modern and freakishly expansive tech, all blue lights and white walls... There were also people there. They didn't exactly looked like scientists.

Three tall men : one with jet black hair slicked back, he looked rich, or at least his suit looked expansive, but a bit dumb, no offence. The other one had short blond hair and a stubble, he looked very muscular, more than tall man 1, he must've been working out a lot. His face looked familiar in a strange way and Barry decided that he must be some kind of celebrity that he read about in some newspaper.

And the third man, older than the first two me, with glasses on a narrow nose. He had piercing blue eyes that held a mysterious and definitly dangerous glint inside of them. He was tall, but while the other two men were muscular and looked like weightlifter, he was fit more like a runner. More like himself. He shrugged that thought off. At least he recognized this man. That was Harrison Wells.

There were other people prensent but they didn't really stood out beside those three men. There was a... Cute? Spanish boy that looked a little chubby but somehow muscular. He didn't especially attract his eyes as the other was not really his type. Definitly a bottom, though. There was another person, a woman this time, and absolutely beautiful, but as pretty as she was she seemed a little reserved and shy. Barry was pretty sure he liked strong and confident girls, more like Iris, but he was sure he could do an exception for that girl.

“Well, hello everyone?” Barry greeted, feeling awkward but trying hard not to show it, masking it under false joy.Everybody in the room was staring at him like he was a freak, which he kind of was but still : that was rude. Finally the cute spanish stepped forward and hugged him briefly.

“Damn man! I missed you! You were gone for nearly two days, we were all worried.” he said when he puled back with a huge smile. Barry smiled back. He was cute, and he had no trouble to understant why his former self befriended him.

Tall man 2 also known as Potential celebrity grunted in some sort of agreement.

“You know, when Iris told me we were going to S.T.A.R Labs I didn't really expect the whole lot of you to be there.” he said, hoping not to blow his cover, which was obviously going to be very hard if they all knew him.

“Why wouldn't we be there?” exclamed the beautiful but uptight woman.

Barry shrugged, feeling like it was the best response. Seeing how he stared at him, he guessed it was not. “I don't know, I guess I just thought that since I said I wouldn't be... The Flash anymore you wouldn't stick around.” he said.

Everyone more or less chockd before going death silent. Except Doctor Harrison Wells that narrowed his eyes. “You are lying, Mister Allen.”

Shit.

He tried to look offended. “Wha- I'm not – Why would I lie?” He tried to fake a what he guessed would be a normal reaction of his former self as well as one of a normal perso that was wrongfully accused of lying.

“You actually have no idea what you are talking about and you are trying to get us to give you as much intelligence as possible. The problem is that I don't see what would cause you to do that.” The scientist answered. Barry internally cursed. That man was too damn bright for his own good.

He scoffed, feigning irritation “I have no reason to lie! Why would I do that?” he asked rhetorically.

The other man hmm'ed. “What is the Flash?” he asked out of nowhere.

Barry could feel his heart race, faster than humanely possible. He did his best to hide it. “It's me of course!” the room was too silent and all Barry could hear whas his heart pumping his blood a inhumman pace.

“Tell me all you know about it.”

He didn't know the answer. He was caught. Barry knew it was the moment to run. 

He did.

He almost reached the exit of the building when he saw something going toward him, matching his speed. The next thing he knew was that he felt something collide with him painfully. The next moment he was in a tiny cell made of glass, with creepy fluorescent purpple light.

He got up and hit the glass.

“Hey! Let me out!”

No answer.

No one was there.

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len and Hartley definitly on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues, basically.

Len was heading to his safe house. The same safe house he had brought and thoroughly fucked Barry Allen. The local hero had then stolen a painting. Len's painting. To say he was pissed would be an understandment. He was more than pissed.

Of course at some point he had wanted the kid to join his Rogues. The superspeed would definitly come in handy in this buisness. Instead of limiting themselves to moving targets, tha bank were now something they could consider. Len had already tons of possible heists in his mind and without The Flash thwarting his jobs the Rogues would be ruling Central City. Sure he would miss the thrill of having a interesting Nemesis but if that was on the table he woulldn't be so...  
No. That wasn't even really a problem pulling a heist was enough to feel the rush he liked so much. The matter was that the kid had stolen from him.

He wouldn't say the kid had outsmarted him because he did not. He couldn't keep up with superpowers. The Flash he could handle and he had, easily enough until now. What he couldn't do was to take him out. At least not without a weapon... after they had just fucked. By the way, he had asked him to find another bar for their meeting but he diidn't give him an wway he could contact him. He would certainly be able to find his number but he had the strange feeling that he wouldn't anser it. He would probably wait for him in the safe house, because he apparently had no problem roaming in and out as if it was his own place.

Now, just the fact that they had sex was weird. He had pictured Barry Allen as a all too loyal and naïve good guy. A one night stand with a notorious criminal and 'super villain' didn't seem to be something he was prone to do. He did. They did.Just the fact that he wanted to join the Rogues Gallery was enough for anyone knowing the kid, and having a half a brain to suspect something was seriously wrong with him. Now he just had to find out what.

He would start by hacking into S.T.A.R Labs' security feeds.

But first he had a meeting to arrange.

**

Hartley was upset. More accurately, he was furustrated. Sexually frustrated.

Just the night prior he had gone to a gay bar. What a scoop. Hartley Rathaway, the disowned prodigal son of the Rathaway was gay. And he went to clubs. And he drank alcohol. His father would have a stroke if he actually saw Hartley in a night club. 

He liked the athmosphere there. It was hot, people dancing, sweating, grinding,making out and other flithy things. Hartley hated flitht, except in bed. While he could have a 'neat' appearance, and having been raised like he had he had manners, he became wild in bed.

That night, he had wanted his lust to be fullfilled, in every way he wanted, needed. He danced aginst a man, tall, built, strong. Then they had started making out, Hartley taking control because the other was too slow. Hartley didn't like slow until it was deep inside him. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, and taking control over another male that was used tobe in charge was always pleasant. They slowly danced their way to the backroom. As soon as they reached it Hartley grabbed the back of the taller man's neck to kiss him sloppily.

“God... I need you to... hmmm... fuck me so bad!” an dthen the charm shattered.

“What?” hissed Hartley. The other pulled back, frowning in confusion. “I will get fucked.” At his words the older man seemed almost apologetic.

“Sorry man, I am a definitive bottom. You looked so confident that I assumed you were a dom.” He smiled, contrite. “Well then, that is very embarassing.” He scratched the back of his head. “I can still suck you off if you'd like” the other offered but Hartley declined. He didn't want a blowjob, he needed to get fucked, damnit. Sure he had his toys but he wanted intimity, contact... He wanted a male. It had been so long already since he last had sex with a man that he almost started to doubt that he was gay.

**

Hartley was at home, improving his gloves, it was easier when it wasn't done with tape and all he could find when he was living on the street bt it wasn't top grade scientific equipment either. He wondered if he could convince the Rogues to pull a heist on Mercury Labs or even better : S.T.A.R. Labs. That would surely piss Cisco and Caitlin off! He smirked, imagining cisco' reaction but he quickly dismissed this idea, thinking back of the Flash. A man he didn't know the identity, covered head to toes in red renforced tri-plymer that looked a lot like leather... He almost moaned, fantasizing about what a man like that could do to him...

His phone rang. He had just received a text.

Meeting at Saint and Sinners at 4 p.m. Don't be late  
C.C

It was three past ten, if he left in ten minutes he would arrive in the bar just in time. He grabbed his shoes, his coat. And then he was gone.

**

When he arrived, Leonard Snart, the oh so famous Captain Cold whom the code name was a courtesy of Cisco and his sister, Lisa a.k.a Golden Glider were already here. They were waiting for Mick Rory, a pyromaniac who went under the name of Heatwave, who arrived shortly after him.

“So, Lenny. Now that we're all here, care to tell us why you convoqued us like that?” she asked, her tone so sweet and sugary that Hartley repressed a shiver. Women were scary. This one, particularly.

Cold barely lifted an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “Sure, sister dearest. Actually, I want to expand our little Rogue Gallery. And I spotted a willing candidate.”

“And who would that be?” Glider asked. Mick looked over at Len, diverting his eyes from the lighter he kept staring at.

“The Flash.”

A heavy silence hung the air.

“What?” It was amazing how Lisa managed to hiss, yet still sound suave. “You are telling me that The Flash went to you in the purpose of joining force with you, to commit crimes, once again with you, us, his nemesis? What the Hell Len?!”

“I know how this sounds okay. But something change. He is not the same as before. You could say that he is curently cool with stealing.” He smirked and Hartley almost scoffed. Cold's puns were awfull but somehow that gave a really interesting vibe to his personna. “Plus, I am not gonna complain to have Scarlet off our backs. With him on our side we can finally chill out. Central City is our home and we can take whatever we want whenever we feel like it. Expanding the Gallery and getting a superpowered kid on our side, as long as he behave, is only benefical for us. I wouldn't want to have him as a rival thief in default of having him as Nemesis.”

Lisa couldn't help but agree but she didn't look the slightest bit happy.

“Fine” she hissed before she left dramatically. Snart glanced at him.

Hartley shrugged. “ Sure, why not he's kind of easy on the eyes.” smirking a bit at his repy, Cold looked ove at Mick.

“Looks like you already made yer mind. Just be careful it doesn't bit ya in the ass.” He closed his lighter with a snap, catching Hartley off guard and making him jump a bit. The pyromaniac followed suit to the younger Snart and left.

Leonard glanced at him one last time before heading out as well.

“You should rest and take a shower, it would refresh you.”

This time Hartley allowed himself tto chuckle. Cold's puns were really awfull.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry dosen't like the pipeline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys ! Well it's been a loooooong time since I last updated and I am sorry but real life is a bitch when it catches up!

To say Barry was pissed was an understatement. Barry was _beyond_ pissed! He had thought those guys back into the control room at S.T.A.R. Labs were his friends! Or at least his past-self's friends, so how could they lock him in a glass cell?! He felt like a caged animal. Whith his distorted perception of time Barry wasn't sure how long he had been here. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours!! Or at least it felt like it however the scientist in Barry knew that he would be hungry if it had been that long... 

 

“Gyus! Let me out! Please!” he shouted. He could see the little camera that made him feel even more like a freak show.

 

As time passed, his act stopped bein one. He stopped pleading and started insulting. Being locked up really wasn't his thing. He had all that energy! He felt like jumping out of his skin. 

 

“You know what?! Fuck you! I hate you, whoever you are! You're all a bunch of hyporcritical backstabbing assholes! You call yourselves heroes and you lock up an innocent citizen in a most likely illegal cell!!” Well, Barry wasn't all that innocent but he felt that it was still pretty unfair.

 

**

 

Cisco and Caitlin were looking at the feed of Barry's- well, the cell Barry was in. They all could hear Barry's profanities, but Cisco and Caitlin were the only ones  _watching_ the images and it kind of hurts... Barry was vibrating, sometimes he was speaking too fast to understand what he was saying but they cot the general message : they were assholes who locked their friend hin the pipeline. He sometime kicked or punched on the glass to make a point he was angry.

 

Cisco was loyal and he kind of considered himself Barry's male best friend. And being there, watching his friend swearing and cursing against the whole world but mostly  _him_ and his other friends was hard for him...The worst was pheraps Iris, unable to recognize his best friend, almost brother who she grew up with...

 

“It's so weird to see him like that... It feels like he isn't the same person.” and wow! He really had the gift of stating the obvious!

 

“Precisely” Eobard drawled, and Cisco glared at him. “I think Barry isn't himself.”

 

“Wow dude! We totally didn't notice! It's not as if we were his friends.” he snapped. Okay, maybe it was childish to snap like that but that man's arm had gotten through in his chest in an alternate timeline. And getting killed generally led to gruges... Well technically not, since usually the person killed stayed dead but well... He din't like that guy, period.

 

Eobard glared at him, and Cisco wasn't sure it that was for the dude-thing or the rest of the sentence. “What I mean is that he is either under some kind of influence, or he could have amnesia...” He seemed pensive “Maybe Mr. Bivolo or another metahuman?” He looked at them and Oliver seemed to actually consider this.

 

“Couldn't you ask Gideon?” Caitlin asked.

 

Thawne's expression darkened a little at the AI's name but he recovered quickly, well not so much considering he was a speedster...

 

“Unlike popular belief, Doctor Snow, Gideon isn't omniscient.”

 

At that, everyone started to think about an esplanation, but mostly a way to retrieve the  _real_ Barry Allen.

 

**

 

“\-- I didn't even commit a crime! You can't convict me in solitary confinment for your good pleasure! Hey! I know you can hear me! Hey!”

 

Barry kept rambling for what felt like an eternity before he heard a faint noise that vaguely ressembled to ' _\---- shut his damn trap'_

 

“Hey! Is someone else here?!” He shouted. 

 

“Of course! Did you think you were so special that the Flash would only come after you?” he heard the faint answer. Well, at least he wasn't _totally_ alone, though the man – because, it was totally a masculine voice – sounded a bit like a douche. From what he understood, he was the Flash, that much he guessed from his power and his earlier meeting with what must have been his team. So, he was a sort of superhero that locked people in cells with barely enough place to move around freely, let alone lie down... What the hell?!

 

“Welcome to your new home!” said afemal voice this time. It was clearer and easier to catch, her cell must be closer to his or something.

 

“What's your names?' he asked.

 

“Mark Mardon” came the douche's reply.

 

“Shawna, yours?” 

 

“Barry. So what did you do to find yourselves in there?”

 

“I broke my boyfriend – well, _ex_ -boyfriend out of jail – and helped him steal some cash. The Flash stopped me and now I find myself trapped in a mirror closet.” explained Shawna. “What about you?”

 

“I-” he started but was cut off by Mark :

 

“We already know you did nothing and you're innocent and they are assholes, you rehashed this for _at least_ an hour. Well, I didn't do anything either. I came to avenge my little brother that was killed by a police officer. I wasn't even sure yet. I was resting in my hotel room and bam! Before I could undrstand what happened I found myself here, in a cage.” Mark told them and Barry was seriously upset for him. So what? His former-self got off on capturing people? Innocents? 

 

“You guys have powers, too?” he asked. That was worth a shot.

 

“I can control the weather” said Mark.

 

“And I can teleport as long as I see where I am going” aswered Shawna.

 

They didn't ask him his and he was glad, he would maybe answer them, tell them the truth. Could they forgive him since technically the person that threw the here wasn't  _him?_

 

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape plan and execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I hope you enjoy!

Barry's mind was reeling. He had to find a way to break out of this cell. Seriously, how hard could that be? The cell was made of glass, but Barry had no idea of how thick the glass could be, furthermore if that 'Team Flash' actually locked people with powers in those cell then they must have something special.

Technically, if he could vibrate fast enough he'd be able to just go through the glass, but he was pretty sure he didn't have enough space to build enough speed to manage that so he had to think of another way.

The scientist in Barry knew that it was all about frequencies. After all, if he could vibrate fast enough to match the natural frequency of air, then his cells would be in a state of excitement that should allow him to phase through the glass. Just thinking about that had his thruming with energy. He could feel all his power, the lightning fill his body in anticipation. It was a feeling all to familiar. 

Yet, Barry wasn't stupid. It was clear they all knew about his powers and that would be foolish to think they didn't take counter mesures. Barry was pretty sure that the cell would be able to handle that Speed Force inside of him.

But maybe, it was simpler. Maybe he just had to break the glass that made the cell. If he vibrated his hands at the glass's frequency it should shatter and then it'd be free. He'd wait until night time in hope his jailers went home but he din't have anyway of knowing what time it was. So he just wait until he got his meal. He couldn't risk what happened earlier. It was that stupid thing that put him in this tight spot afterall.

~

Turns out he didn't have to wait to much. As soon as his stomach started growling, the young hispanic boy opened the door. Barry felt his cell moving until they were face to face – well, sort of there was still that damn glass between them. Suddenly some sort of gas was sho into the cell. It was like everything slowed down until his vision tunneled and he blacked out. 

When he opened his eyes, his meal was inside the cell and he heard the glass door clicking shut. He couldn't have been out more than a minute. It most certainly had to do with his powers. His enhanced metabolism had already neutralised the effects of the drug. Interesting...

He didn't waste time eating. He now knew he didn't exactly had to worry about drugs, and he seriously doudted his 'friends' would try to permanently terminate his powers or whatever. Once he had finished his meal, he stood up. He put his hands on the glass, following the line of his shoulders and then he applied some pression by pushing against the door. Then he let his super speed flow, vibrations immediately animated his arms and hands. He could feel the glass vibrating along side his hands until they were perfectly in sync. Then the glass shattered. The sound of sirens immediately rang throuh the whole cortex and possibly all S.T.A.R. Labs. He was almost tempted to just flee from here the fastest he could but he couldn't just leave other people in that awful prison. He ran the Shawna's cell first as it was the closest. It was far easier beaking the cells now that he didn't have to guess how fast he had to vibrate and in seconds they were free. They searched Mark's cell next and Shawna teleported inside, grabbed Mark and vanished to reappear outside nad Barry had to admit : it was awsome. They searched for other people but didn't break everyone out. In total, there were six people in the cortex but Barry had a bad feeling reagarding an bald guy with mean eye that turned into a suspisious green mist and they all agreed to leave him here. Who knew what his powers were. And another old and skinny and pale man that was far too suspicious to break out with them. So tey just grabbed some guy that introduced himself as Roy Bivolo.

It was just a matter of seconds until some kind of security arrived to stop them and, ironically, it was what would enable them to escape. Indeed the Cortex door what was keeping them inside as it couldn't be opened from inside. Barry could possibly phase outside but he wouldn't live the others inside so they just had to wait until the door opened and then Shawna would teleport with Bivolo and he would carry Mardon out. They didn't have to wait long, the ligts were shut down, supposedly to keep Shawwna from teleporting but somehow Barry had gussed they would do something like that and the lighting trail he created but running generated enough light for Shawna to see.

They didn' stop to try fighting of whoever they sent to stop them. They all ran away.

Barry was scared of the man that ran as fast as him, or even faster so he took Mardon. It the guy could throw lighting or ice balls, it could be useful. That guy didn't wait long before making and entrance. He was frightening. Even while runnig he was constatly vibrating an his eyes were glowing red. Barry slowed down and Mardon undersood it was his clue. A lightning bolt appeard from his hand and was thrown forward, reacting with the wall that were painted with a kind of paint that contained some king of metal. The man in yellow was hit bull's eye. They didn't have time to celebrate so he just carried on runnig, Shawna following suit after them. Barry knew the way out, and he didn't bother wondering why, he was just glad that they reached the outside faster. 

He slowed down just enough so Shawna could understand when he told her to keep following him. She did. And soon enough, Barry brought them to Len's place. 

It was the only place he had in mind and maybe Len could let them join his crew as well, surely super powers would be useful. Now he just had to wait until Len got back.

But until then he had to explain himself, seeing that they all saw his powers and somehow he felt that he owed them the truth...

Surely they would understand... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love and fuels to me ! <3


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's life becomes a mess because of Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaamn! More than a year since my last update. Sorry about that, It's just that real life is a bitch and that this story is not doing what I originally planned so now I have to rethink the whole thing.... Seriouslymy muse and this fic's Barry are totally messing with my head.

Len was feeling like he was slowly loosing control about everything in his life. He was usually the one in control, the one manipulating people. Now he felt like he was a mindless doll being dragged around by Barry Allen, his ex-nemesis, and a supposedly guillible goody-two-shoes nonetheless. It just didn't feel right. The kid had made a violent entrance in his life and right now it felt exactly like it had felt to be thrown down from the truck moving the Khandaq Dynasty Diamond. Barry had blackmailed him into him joining his crew and then he just bolted away without giving him his number. He din't notice at the time, certainly to baffled by everything that just happened that day.

Now he couldn't just call Barry to tell him the place where he would meet the Rogues.

Yes. Because the kid also had the nerve to tell him he didn't want to meet at Saint and Sinners because it felt creepy or whatever he said.

Len was so done. He just wanted to go home and just sleep for the next week. He couldn't. Surely Barry would wait for him in the safehouse he knew about. The place Len and he had hoooked up. Len didn't want to go back there. Sure, it was a good place but it didn't feel the same anymore and it was just a matter of time he got noticed. The trail of lightning wasn't exactly subtle...

**

Len was just about to push the key in the key hole before he suddenly felt something was off. He turned the handle. It was open. The room was deadly silent. Len mentally crused. He took the cold gun before he burst through the door. The sight that greeted him wasn't exactly unwelcome but greatly unexpected. He definitly was going to leave that safehouse though. Maybe Mick could even set it on fire, it wasn't as if the Flash was going to come and bother him anymore, right. Len didn't exactly expect the slight pang in his heart though. He quickly brushed it aside. He closed his eyes and sighed. He quickly opened his eyes again and locked them with Barry's.

“What are they doing here?” he asked coldly. Barry had at least the decency to look a bit sheepish.

“Hum” he rubbed the back of his head nervously. “They want in too, I guess?” he replied.

“You guess?” he hissed. “Kid, do you realize the Rogues aren't just a secret club or whatever. We are criminals. You don't just extend an invitation to anybody.”

“I know Len, seriously.” Le narrowed his eyes at the nickname. “Listen, we just got back form S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“What the fuck were you doing in S.T.A.R. Labs?!” Was that kid even serious. Was he playing both side or-.

“I've been taken in their little pipeline. I was minding my own buisness before two girls came and talked to me, I followed them because I knew them and they got me to S.T.A.R. Labs because they know me and they knew I was the Flash... But it came to light that I am not quite the same anymore because... I... Humm... Lost my memories?”

Len took a moment to process that. That made sense, definitly more than the Kid just turning his jacket. So the Flash lost his memory, woke up not feeling like being a hero anymore, he hooked up with Len and decided to become part of his crew. Then he got take back by his team at S.T.A.R. Labs where he found those guys most likely other superpowered freaks or whatever. Great! His life had now became some sort of dumb-dramatic-shitty teen novel!

“Okay. But what makes you think I want them in the Rogues?” he asked not even looking at them, just designating them with a movement of his chin. They had been all silent during the conversation, clearly anxious and exhausted.

“ Hum they all have criminal past and they have superpowers...?”

Okay, maybe it changed a little bit his perspective. It was, after all, the arguments he used to convince Lisa and Mick...However the feeling he had no control of the situation and that Barry was more than direspecting his position as the leader were two major set backs. 

"I am not just any criminal, I am a master in the game, I have a reputation and a very special MO. If anyone has a problem with that, and me leading the game, then I can't work with them." he said, to Barry as well as all the others.

He saw some people shift, mumble... But in the end, they didn't object. Len smirked as he looked at everyone of them. Len didn't want those criminal to meet Lisa yet, Hartley was alright, Mick might like them but he had to preserve Lisa. They would meet but Len had to trust them before hand. After all, criminals lied. Not all of them had a sense of honor, not everyone had understood debts. He did. 

The most important thing now was to keep that.... Ex-Flash that kept messing with his life under control.

And boy was that going to be complicated.


End file.
